1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid optical element in which a resin layer is bonded to a surface of a glass substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
As a hybrid optical element having a configuration in which a resin layer is bonded to a surface of a glass substrate, there is so called a hybrid lens in which a spherical-lens-like glass is used as a substrate, and the spherical surface of the glass is covered with a resin while a surface of the resin is formed aspherical (see JP 7 (1995)-164453 A, for example).